<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Survivor by Curiosi_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624928">One Survivor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosi_tea/pseuds/Curiosi_tea'>Curiosi_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, M/M, Modern AU, Survivor AU, hurt!Cobb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosi_tea/pseuds/Curiosi_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grogu begged his father to spend 39 days stranded on an island with 15 strangers, and who was Din to deny his son such a simple request? What he didn’t anticipate was meeting Cobb Vanth while on the island and developing the largest crush he had ever had on a person. But in the game of Survivor, you can anticipate nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Migs Mayfeld, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Outcasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer!!! : While you don’t need to have seen Survivor in order to understand this fic, it is based off of 07x07-08 of Survivor. (Also a bit from an episode from Season 6, though I cannot recall the episode.) So if you have not seen those seasons, read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Din had signed up for 39 days stranded on an island with 15 complete strangers, he was mostly doing it as a joke. His son was fascinated by the show, insisted that they watch it every week. Din thought he just liked the drama of it. It was Peli who brought up one day that Din should go on it. </p><p>“Papa, pleeeeease,” Grogu had begged. And Din would do anything to please his son. So, he agreed to give it a shot. </p><p>It was honestly fun, he had to admit. Seeing Jeff Probst in person was honestly one of the coolest moments of his life. And then he saw him.</p><p>Silver hair, just a little bit taller than him, gorgeous eyes. But the thing that caught Din’s attention most was his red scarf. Never mind that it was 110* on the island, but man could this guy pull off that scarf. </p><p>Din felt it was destiny when he watched the man slide a red buff around his wrist, matching his scarf almost perfectly. However, his heart broke as he pulled a blue one over his head and settled it around his neck.</p><p>It slowly started to become an issue. Din would slack in challenges because the guy, Cobb he had learned after a day or two - though most of his tribe called him Cowboy, would show up shirtless. It was distracting to say the least. All of his tribemates were getting increasingly frustrated with him but Din couldn’t care less. His tribe was winning most of the challenges, so what was the big deal if he was like a deer caught in the headlights every time he had to go up against Cobb?</p><p>Sometimes Jeff would even call them out. During one challenge where they had to play a matching game, Din kept going to Cobb to ask him for items and Cobb kept going to Din.</p><p>“Din,” Cobb called with a smirk and he chuckled as his tribe groaned for the fourth time at him. When he got a hum in response, his smirk turned into a charming smile. “Do you maybe - possibly - have a seashell?”</p><p>Jeff laughed and shifted, crossing his arms. “Cobb, why don’t you just ask him what you really want to ask him?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jeff,” Cobb tried hard not to laugh, “Din?”</p><p>“Can you see into my box, Cowboy? How do you keep doing this?” Din laughed and walked the shell over to Cobb. He tried not to notice how Cobb’s calloused hand lingered on Din’s for a second longer than necessary - the way their hands had been lingering on each other’s the entire challenge.</p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p>After what felt like far too short a time, Din’s heart shattered. </p><p>“Noyapara, getting a look at the new Marseydotes tribe,” Jeff said as the other tribe came onto the beach. </p><p>“Oh my god,” Fennec sighed and Din whipped around, his eyes wide.</p><p>“Cobb voted off at the last tribal council,” Jeff finished as Din tried not to show too much emotion for a guy he hardly really knew.</p><p>Fennec, the only member of Din’s tribe he had told about his little crush - really, she confronted him and he had no choice - took a step closer to him as Jeff continued speaking. “So close to the merge too,” she mumbled. <br/>That’s what Fennec kept telling him. “Just wait until the merge and you’ll be able to get to know him!” and “There’s no way they won’t keep him until the merge at least!” Din sighed sadly. The merge was any day now. They were so close and his tribe just had to vote him off.</p><p>“Alright,” Jeff spoke clearly, bringing Din out of his thoughts. “By now, you have collectively voted off six members from this game. And now, that’s gonna come back to haunt you.” The final ten players turned around and looked at each other. “Come on in, guys!” </p><p>The six players who had been previously voted off came out on to the beach and Din and Fennec shared a bright smile as Cobb jogged out as the last person. It was impossible not to catch the wink Cobb gave him as he made his way past Din.</p><p>“Here’s how it’s gonna work,” Jeff started as Cobb took his spot on the third mat. “There are now three tribes - Marseydotes, Noyapara, and the Outcasts - the six people you have voted out over the last couple of weeks now have a chance to rejoin the game. Today’s challenge is for immunity. Whichever team loses to the Outcast tribe has to go to tribal council. That means, if both tribes lose, two tribal councils. Then, the Outcasts will have their own tribal council to vote in members to fill the slot of the people you just voted off.”</p><p>Din looked over to see Cobb and some of the other Outcasts smiling at each other proudly and Din couldn’t help the smile of his own. At this point, he was hardly listening to Jeff.</p><p>“Additionally, anybody voted back in from the Outcast tribe will be immune for the first tribal council following their return to provide them time to reintegrate back into the game.”</p><p>After explaining what they had to do for the challenge, all the Survivors took their places. Din watched, tied to the wooden gate, as one member from each tribe rushed to begin untying their teammates. Of course, Cobb was one of them. Fennec was flying through the knots for her and Din’s tribe but Din could see that Cobb was far ahead. He wasn’t surprised at all. </p><p>Once he was untied, Fennec yelled at him to start helping with finding the key but he hardly heard her. “Djarin!” she scolded harshly, forcing Din’s attention to her. “Stop staring and help us!”</p><p>It wasn’t much use at that point. Cobb’s team had already gotten the key and was unlocking the gate. “Outcasts win immunity!” Jeff yelled and there was cheering from the tribe. He opened the other tribes’ gates and addressed them, “Two tribal councils. Two people will be voted out tonight, and two members will rejoin your tribes. You have the rest of the day to decide who’s going home. Head back to camp.”</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>Din breathed a sigh of relief as Jeff read the final vote and it was neither him nor Fennec. Both knew that pairs can go far in this game if they play their cards right and Din and Fennec were determined to add their names to the list of pairs that prove that statement. Fennec bumped his shoulder as they carried their torches back to camp. </p><p>“Hey,” she whispered, “maybe Cobb will get voted back in and end up on our tribe.”</p><p>Din chuckled and shook his head, shifting to rest his torch against his shoulder as he walked. “Don’t you dare get my hopes up.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>Cobb took his seat next to the other Outcasts. At first, he couldn’t believe he had been voted off and he was furious. He was easily one of the strongest guys out there, definitely the strongest in his tribe. But he knew his tribe was preparing for the merge. Boba had teased him endlessly at camp about his crush on the other tribe. Cobb and Din had hardly spoken, just quick comments to each other during challenges, but he knew there was a connection there- physical if nothing else. It was understandable that his tribe assumed in the case of a merge, he might flip his alliance to be with Din. Cobb knew that wasn’t the case, but his tribe didn’t. And now, after almost his whole tribe voted him off, that was definitely going to happen if he had the chance. Sweet revenge.</p><p>“Here’s how this is going to work,” Jeff started once everyone was settled. “You’ll all have the chance to plead your case as to why you should be voted back into the game. Then you’ll vote. Two names, on two different parchments. Two people with the highest number of votes get put back into the game.” Once everyone nodded their understanding Jeff smiled and gave his own nod. “Cobb, let’s start with you.”</p><p>Cobb sighed happily and turned to address his tribe of fellow outcasts. “All I can really say is that I know I kick their asses. If you want an Outcast to win the game, I think I’m your best shot. Once the merge hits, I know exactly who I’m going to align with. I beat any of them at any physical challenge and I’m quicker in puzzles than half of them. I think I have one of the best chances out of us to make it to the end of this game if I get back in.” </p><p>Everyone nodded and Cobb’s head began to spin. All he could think was, “did they all just agree with me?”</p><p>He listened to the other Outcasts plead their cases and then it was time to vote. Cobb casted his votes and dropped them in the urn. His heart was beating impossibly fast as Jeff said the words that are typically so dreaded and now held so much hope, “I’ll go tally the votes.”</p><p>Cobb shared a look of hopeful anxiety with his fellow Outcasts as Jeff came back with the urn tucked under his arm. Jeff cleared his throat and smiled and all the Outcasts couldn’t help but chuckle nervously. “Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The two people with the highest number of votes will return to the game.” Cobb attempted not to cringe at the change from the usual dialogue. “I’ll read the votes.”</p><p>Cobb held his breath as he name came up first. Then again. The somebody else’s. Then his again. Then again. “Sixth vote- Cobb. That’s five, our first Outcast revived in the game.” Cobb felt someone pat his shoulder and another tell him congratulations but he could hardly process it. He was back in the game!</p><p>“Alright,” Jeff continued once the second person, Bo Katan, was chosen and everyone had congratulated her as well. “Bo Katan, Cobb, the tribe has spoken. Come on up here, and relight your torches.”</p><p>Bo Katan and Cobb shared an eager smile as they steadily dipped their torches into the fire at the center of the counsel area. Cobb felt a wave of pride as he looked back at the other Outcasts, seeing their excited faces. They had all agreed in their time together that whoever was going back into the game, everyone was going to be proud of them. Sure, everyone wished it was them going in, but the fact that any of them had the chance was more than enough for them all. </p><p>“Now time to choose what tribe you’ll be going to.” Jeff held out a bag to the two of them. “Who’s going first?” Cobb nodded at Bo Katan with a smile and she nodded back before turning back to Jeff with a smile, stating she would. “Alright. Since you were from opposite tribes to begin with, if Bo Katan pulls a red buff, you’ll be returning to the opposite tribes. If she pulls a blue one, you’ll be returning to the tribes that voted you out.” </p><p>He held the bag out to Bo Katan and Cobb held his breath, attempting to will the universe to have her pull a red buff. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Din and Fennec had stayed up to wait and see who would come to their island. It was getting later and later and eventually, Fennec laid her head on his shoulder. </p><p>“When Cobb shows up, don’t throw me off too quickly rushing to him,” she mumbled.</p><p>“Why do you keep saying ‘when?’” He questioned back, still fully awake. “What makes you so sure he got voted back in?” </p><p>Fennec hummed and smiled. “Because, you two are destined.”</p><p>Din rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” He squinted his eyes a little to see out towards the ocean. He could just barely make out the outline of a boat. “Fennec,” he shifted his shoulder so she’d sit up, “they’re here.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Cobb leaned against a pole on the boat, taking in the feeling of the ocean mist on his face. He ran a hand through his hair before dropping it back into his lap. He let out a small chuckle as he rubbed the fabric of the buff on his wrist between his fingers. It had been such a long and taxing day. He could only hope that he would be able to get some rest once he made it back to camp.</p><p>He thanked the man driving the small boat as he hopped over the edge. He sighed as he took in the island before him, slowly making his way through the water towards the beach. He saw a familiar figure walking down the beach to meet him and he smiled brightly and honestly.</p><p>“I knew you’d get back in, Cowboy!” he heard them call to him with a laugh. </p><p>He walked a little quicker to get up the beach before pulling the other man into a tight hug before pulling back and getting a good look at the other man. “Hey, Boba,” he sighed.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Din’s tribe walked out onto the beach first. Din’s heart raced as he willed himself to turn around to see the other tribe come in. </p><p>“Marseydotes and Noyapara, getting a look at each other’s new tribes,” Jeff said as the other tribe entered. “Bo Katan voted into Noyapara and Cobb voted into Marseydotes at the last tribal council.”</p><p>Din could hardly contain his smile. Now if both of them could just stick around until the merge.</p><p>There was mumbling among the tribes, each talking about who was voted back in for the other tribe. Jeff cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to himself.</p><p>“As you have all figured out by now, this game is always changing.” Everyone chuckled and nodded. “It’s about to change again. Everyone drop your buffs,” he tossed a bag to Din who caught it easily, “and put on your new ones- you are merged.” </p><p>Some members cheered, some gasped, but everyone had the largest smiles on their faces. Din reached into the bag and began pulling out the fresh purple buffs and handed them to the members of the new tribe. He tried not to care when Cobb took the buff from him the same way he had taken the sea shell just days prior. He also tried not to care that his face was burning, though he attempted to convince himself it was the heat of the sun. His heart jumped as Cobb started to say something but their attention was quickly drawn away from each other and back to Jeff.</p><p>Once the matter of which camp was better was sorted, the now merged tribe was sent off for a merge feast and getting to know one another. </p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p>When the food was done and everyone was broken off into small groups, Din excused himself from Bo Katan and Fennec to search for firewood. He wasn’t far into the jungle when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. </p><p>With a jump he turned quickly to see Cobb just a few feet behind him.</p><p>“Sorry,” he laughed holding up his hands, “I didn’t want to startle you.”</p><p>Din sighed with a smile. “Good to see you back in the game.” He turned his back to Cobb as he picked up a dry branch. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re telling me,” Cobb spoke softly, taking a few steps closer to Din. “I had been hoping the whole game to make it to the merge.”</p><p>“I think that’s everyone’s goal at the least,” Din tried desperately to sound casual, despite that he could feel Cobb’s eyes on him as he moved to pick up another branch.</p><p>Cobb chuckled and finally took the final steps up to Din to pick up a branch of his own, causing them to stand up straight at the same time, their faces just inches apart as they looked at each other. Cobb couldn’t help his smile as he watched Din’s eyes flicker down to his lips before coming back up to meet his gaze. </p><p>“I don’t think everyone had the same reasons for wanting to merge as I did,” Cobb whispered, attempting to keep the atmosphere they had created.</p><p>Din stuttered for a moment, shifting the branches in his arms nervously. “And- uhm-” he cleared his throat, “what reason would that be?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence as they stood inches apart. Din’s eyes continued to flicker up and down and Cobb would be lying if he said his weren’t as well. Din’s heart was beating impossibly loud, he was surprised he could hear anything over it, let alone hear Cobb’s breathing. Din took half a step closer and Cobb followed suit. They were impossibly close, both smiling brightly, having waited for this moment since the beginning of the game when-</p><p>“Hey, lover-boys! Hurry up with the wood, we need to boil water!” Boba called from around the bend of the path. Before shaking his head and walking away again.</p><p>Din and Cobb didn’t pull apart, just started laughing. They could feel each other’s breath and they took a moment to calm down.</p><p>“I suppose we should go back,” Din whispered.</p><p>“Yes, I suppose we should,” Cobb mumbled back, still allowing his eyes to flicker down and back up.</p><p>But neither moved. </p><p>Before either of them knew it, Din quickly leaned in and placed a small kiss on Cobb’s lips. It was soft and sweet and Cobb thought he was in Heaven, he almost dropped the branches in his arms. It was over before it really began and Din was walking away with a smile. Cobb held back a frustrated groan because he didn’t get the chance to really kiss back. “Come on, Cowboy. They need to boil water,” Din called over his shoulder.</p><p>Cobb stood awestruck for a moment, watching Din walk away. He could still feel Din’s presence on his lips and all he could do was stare and smile.</p><p>“You coming?” Din called from up the path with a laugh. </p><p>Cobb shook his head clear and grabbed another branch to add to his pile. He cleared his throat as he stood straight again and jogged to catch up to Din. </p><p>They were only a couple of steps down the path when Din bumped Cobb’s shoulder with his own. “We should get fire wood together more often,” he spoke with a chuckle which soon turned into a laugh as he saw a light dusting of red spread across Cobb’s cheeks.</p><p>Cobb gave his own small laugh. “Maybe next time Boba won’t interrupt us so soon.”</p><p>“Let’s hope not,” Din replied as they entered camp and the conversation was quickly dropped.</p><p>The next time Fennec made a passing comment about needing more wood, Din tried not to laugh at how quickly Cobb volunteered. Meanwhile, Cobb tried to ignore Boba’s laugh at how quickly Din offered to join him. Both sent Boba a glare that screamed ‘don’t bother us this time,’ and thankfully he got the message.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Letters From Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din and Cobb are excited to go to a reward challenge together with Fennec and Boba until it’s reveled that part of the reward are letters from home. Then, Din asks Fennec to help him with a lie to Cobb that would advance one of them in the game while taking the other out of it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It wasn’t long after the merge. The final eight Survivors were split up into groups of four for a reward challenge, chosen by drawing colored rocks. Fennec, Boba, Din, and Cobb had ended up on the same team - Fennec and Boba rolling their eyes impossibly hard as the two younger men smiled brightly at each other.</p>
<p>“You’ve chosen your teams. Want to know what you’re playing for?” Jeff asked with a grin. When all the contestants nodded excitedly, he clapped his hands together. “By now, I know you would all like a nice break from the game. There are beautiful waterfalls just on the next island over. Winners of today’s challenge will take a boat over to see one of them.” There was ooh-ing and ah-ing amongst the Survivors. “And- because you’re all hungry, and I’m sure missing the states at this point- a BBQ. Hamburgers, hotdogs, chips, the whole deal.”</p>
<p>Din laughed as Cobb excitedly wrapped his arm around his shoulder and gently shook him. </p>
<p>“And one final thing,” Jeff began again. He pulled a cloth off of the table revealing a stack of brown envelopes. “Letters from home.” </p>
<p>Cobb stiffened quickly, his smile dropping. Din found it impossible to miss the look of near pity that Jeff threw to Cobb. He watched Cobb give a short nod in return as he pulled his arm off of Din’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“You okay?” Din whispered, leaning close to him. “Letters from home, that sounds amazing! I’m sure everyone back home misses you a lot.”</p>
<p>Cobb cleared his throat and forced a smile, one that quickly turned genuine when he met Din’s eyes. “Yeah,” he choked out, “I’m sure you’re excited to hear from your son.”</p>
<p>“Kiddin’?” Din scoffed out, looking away. “I miss him like crazy. Meanwhile, I’m sure he’s having the time of his life with his aunt.”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Cobb shook his head. “He misses you. And I’m positive you got a letter in there from him tellin’ you as much. Which is why,” he nudged Din’s shoulder to make him look at him again, “we gotta win this one.”</p>
<p>Din had the brightest smile Cobb had ever seen him give as they lined up to begin the challenge. It filled Cobb with the sort of energy that he felt like he could run a marathon. Which was kind of what they had to do, run a marathon- in an oval- in the water- carrying 20 pounds of sand each.</p>
<p>"For reward:," Jeff called from his tower at the center of the oval, "a taste from home with a BBQ by a waterfall and letters from home. Survivors, ready!"</p>
<p>Din and Cobb shared a smile of good luck as they had during every pause before they started a challenge since the merge. It always gave Cobb a lot of hope.</p>
<p>"Go!"</p>
<p>----------------------</p>
<p>"Cobb, Din, Fennec, and Boba win reward!" Jeff called as Fennec managed to tag a member of the other team.</p>
<p>Cobb cheered loudly in Din's ear as he threw his arms around his neck with a bounce. Din stumbled backwards with a laugh, wrapping his arms tightly around Cobb's waist. He buried his face in Cobb's neck, taking a deep and calming breath.</p>
<p>The promise of good food, a letter from his son, two of the best friends he had ever made, and the man who had somehow managed to win his heart. What could be a better afternoon?</p>
<p>The other half of the tribe was dismissed back to camp. The four friends boarded the small boat, Jeff following in behind them, stack of everyone's letters in hand. It was a quiet trip and Cobb was thankful for it. It gave him a chance to breathe and enjoy the feeling in his chest when Din slowly slid their hands together, interlocking their fingers. Cobb gave a soft squeeze which earned him a smile in return.</p>
<p>They were at the island far too quickly for either of their likings and everyone was leaving the boat.</p>
<p>"Before you go," Jeff said, separating the first few letters from the stack. "Letters from home, you can either share these with each other or keep them to yourselves." Fennec gave a small laugh of joy which made everyone chuckle. She was normally so serious.</p>
<p>"You'll notice, however," he continued, "there's only three letters here." He passed the stack of letters over to Boba who took them questioningly. Jeff turned to Cobb, the same look of pity on his face that he had before the challenge. "Cowboy, I'm sorry to say we didn't get a letter for you. I'm not sure if it just wasn't sent in on time or what happened, but I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Cobb nodded, straightening his shoulders. He tried to focus on Din's hand on his shoulder and not on Fennec and Boba's apologies towards him.</p>
<p>Jeff nodded and clapped his hands together. "You four enjoy your reward. See you at the next challenge!"</p>
<p>And then Jeff was gone and the four friends were left to walk the trail to the waterfall. Because it wasn't wide enough to walk even two across, Cobb let the three of them take the lead, choosing to stay a couple paces behind Din. He tried not to pay mind to the way Din glanced at him over his shoulder. He tried not to care that he had the same look of pity that Jeff had given him and, for the first time ever, Cobb wished he hadn't been voted back into the game. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have made it to this challenge and wouldn't have to be attempting to ignore looks and words of pity.</p>
<p>The sight of the waterfall was a welcomed one indeed. The four Survivors stopped and gazed at it, eyes wide, truly thrilled for the first time in so long.</p>
<p>Once sat around a small picnic bench, food laid out in front of them, Boba jumped right into strategy. The game never really stops. Cobb was the "outsider" of the tribe. All but Boba from the old Marseydotes tribe hated him because he got voted back in, while most of the old Noyapara tribe wasn't thrilled that he pulled Din into a separate alliance. Boba, Fennec, and Din all firmly believed Cobb could win the whole game and had decided right at the merge that they were going to make it happen. It was almost all Boba would talk about at this point.</p>
<p>Once the latest game plan was decided, the four of them fell into silence. Cobb knew that he didn't have it in him to keep them from the part of the reward they truly wanted to take part in. Everyone watched quietly as he stood and gave a small smile. "I'm gonna go up the trail a bit more, look around." He gave a small awkward wave up towards the waterfall. "You guys do your thing," he sighed, now gesturing at the stack of letters on the table.</p>
<p>Without meeting any of their eyes, he quickly walked away from the table and started up the path. He was happy that they all got their letters. But it still hurt.</p>
<p>---------------------</p>
<p>Din found Cobb sitting on a rock at the top of the waterfall, fiddling with his scarf. He took the moment of being hidden from Cobb's sight to appreciate the way the sun hit his skin and the soft breeze pushed his hair to the wrong side.</p>
<p>He sighed softly and walked slowly to join him. He took a seat next to him and the rock and bumped his shoulder, which got him a chuckle.</p>
<p>"You didn't have to leave," Din commented quietly.</p>
<p>Cobb let out a shaky sigh. "I know. But you guys weren't going to open the letters unless I did."</p>
<p>"You know us too well." Din turned and looked up at Cobb who was only giving him a side glance. After a moment of silence, Din finally risked saying what was on his mind, "Jeff said it probably got lost in the mail or-"</p>
<p>"Nobody wrote to me," Cobb interrupted, taking his eyes off Din and putting them back on the scenery. He heard Din sigh beside him and could almost feel the questions that were surely running through his mind. Cobb took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I didn't have anyone to write me anything."</p>
<p>Din watched as Cobb's fingers tightened around his scarf the way he did when he was nervous at tribal council. He slowly raised his hand and brushed his fingers lightly along Cobb's. He smiled when Cobb quickly let go of his scarf in favor of Din's hand.</p>
<p>Cobb knew he could let it go. Din wasn't going to push him for any more answers than he was willing to give. He could leave it at that and they could get on with the game and Din didn't need to know. But it was Din. He was the most understanding person Cobb had ever met. If he couldn't tell Din the full truth, who could he tell?</p>
<p>With another deep breath, Cobb continued, and Din listened carefully, his thumb running along the side of Cobb's hand softly. "My parents aren't around anymore. They died a few years ago. I was an only child so it’s not like I had any siblings to write to me. The only real friends I have are at work and I lied to be able to get time off to come here so I couldn't tell any of them where I was going."</p>
<p>"So nobody knows you're out here?"</p>
<p>"Nobody but the show crew and the 15 other players," Cobb mumbled with a nod. He finally opened his eyes and turned to look at Din, expecting to see the pity. But instead all he saw was love.</p>
<p>Din tilted his head a little. "Why the confused look?"</p>
<p>"You-" Cobb stopped and shifted how he was sitting, facing Din more straight on. "You get it," he stated simply, knowing Din would understand.</p>
<p>And he did. Din nodded with a soft smile. "My parents died when I was a kid. Grogu is the only family I've ever truly known."</p>
<p>Cobb gave Din's hand a small squeeze and smiled, admiring the way Din's eyes always lit up when he talked about his son. "Did he write to you?"</p>
<p>Din grinned and nodded. "Yeah, Peli helped a lot, he's just learning to write. He drew some pictures too which were cute." Din's smile drooped a little and he looked away back over the waterfall as he realized he could have just answered Cobb with a "yes" and it would've been preferable. He couldn't imagine Cobb really wanted to hear Din go on about his son's letter right then.</p>
<p>"Could I see it?" Cobb asked, nudging his shoulder with a smile.</p>
<p>Din snapped his gaze back to Cobb, surprised. When he saw the soft look Cobb was giving him, he breathed a sigh of relief knowing he hadn't said the wrong thing. He nodded and pulled the folded up papers from his back pocket. He unfolded them carefully and passed them over to Cobb who took them and scooted closer to Din.</p>
<p>Their legs were pressed together as Cobb opened the papers. Din wrapped his arms around Cobb's middle and rested his chin on his shoulder, allowing him to look again at the letter.</p>
<p>The letter was written in green crayon which made Cobb chuckle, remembering Din mentioning Grogu's obsession with green. It was shaky handwriting but surprisingly readable. On the second page were small doodles of Grogu and Din and a few of Din on the island.</p>
<p>Cobb smiled and he refolded the papers and handed them back to Din. "He seems like a really sweet kid," he spoke softly. He turned his head just enough to place a small kiss to Din's cheek. His smile widened when Din turned and nuzzled his nose into Cobb's neck.</p>
<p>"He's going to love you," Din replied, voice muffled against Cobb's scarf.</p>
<p>Cobb froze for a moment, wondering if he had heard him right. They had never talked about what would happen after the game was over.</p>
<p>-----------------</p>
<p>That night, Din and Cobb laid together in the shelter. They had spent every night since the merge cuddled close to each other and this night was no different. Cobb had his chest resting on Din's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He was sure that Din was asleep already, as most of the players were, but Cobb was wide awake thinking of Din and the game.</p>
<p>Would they still be together when the game ended? Were they together even now? Pairs can make it to the final two, but lovers can only go so far in this game before they have to decide if a potential relationship is worth a million dollars. But Cobb also knew that neither of them were in it for the money. Cobb just wanted an adventure and Din just wanted to make his son happy. Cobb supposed that was going to be something they would have to talk about sooner or later.</p>
<p>For now, he supposed, he could just be content knowing that he was in Din's arms and cared for in the moment.</p>
<p>But what Cobb didn't know was that Din was also awake, and thinking of Cobb, but not the game.</p>
<p>He was picturing loading Grogu into the car for a road trip to go see Cobb once the game was over. He was sure that Grogu was going to love him and not because Grogu loves everyone. Cobb was funny and smart and Grogu was going to adore that. He knew his son would hear him talk and ask him if he's a cowboy which will likely make Cobb laugh. Cobb would probably say yes just to amuse him.</p>
<p>He knew they hadn't talked about what would happen after the game. But he knew that he cared for Cobb so much that there was no way he was letting this relationship be just during the game, even if it meant not winning. He didn't really care about the money anyways, but he knew Cobb did, even though he wouldn't admit it even to himself. Din saw the way he talked about wanting to open up a photography studio and he knew the money would help him with that.</p>
<p>In the cold air of the night on a nearly deserted island, his arm tightly wrapped around Cobb while the other man traced soft patterns on his shoulder, Din made his decision on two accounts. He wasn't letting Cobb go so easily. And he would take the fall if it meant Cobb had a chance of winning this game.</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>Four tribal councils later, they were down to the final four. Boba had won immunity and, as a group, they had decided they would tie the vote between Cobb and Din. Or, that's what was discussed in the open. Before the day was over, Din pulled Fennec aside and told her what was really going to happen.</p>
<p>"So you're screwing me," Fennec nearly yelled. She was furious. "I don't have a chance in Hell if you quit."</p>
<p>"I'm not quitting, Fennec! Don't you think I've thought this through?" Din ran a hand through his hair and sighed when Fennec didn't answer.</p>
<p>"They're gonna kill me when we get back to camp," she whispered. "I'm the next one to go."</p>
<p>"No, I'm a sympathy vote. Tell them that, it’s the truth. You three have pissed off a lot of people these last few weeks. A teacher who's a single dad with a young kid sounds like a better winner of a million dollars, if you ask me." Fennec stayed silent. "Hey," Din whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If we tie, and we draw rocks, there's a chance it’s you going home tonight too. This way, you have a third of a chance of winning rather than a third of a chance of going home."</p>
<p>She scoffed. "I still have a third of a chance of going home."</p>
<p>"Then win immunity." He sighed deeply. "Look, you’re my friend, and me and Cobb, we’re- well, I’m not exactly sure what we are. If you win, if Cobb wins- I'll be happy. I just want to see people I feel deserve to be up there winning the prize."</p>
<p>“If we make it to the final two, you’d have to choose between me and him,” Fennec pointed out.</p>
<p>Din sighed. “I know, and it will be the hardest decision I’ve ever made.”</p>
<p>She pulled him into a tight hug. “You’re gonna vote for him,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Fennec let’s just-”</p>
<p>“Din.” She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “If you end up on the jury and he doesn’t. Regardless of who is sitting next to him, you are going to vote for him, do you understand?” </p>
<p>Din could just nod and give her another hug before they broke apart and headed back for camp. They had to prepare for tribal council. </p>
<p>That night, Cobb and Boba voted for Din, Din voted for Cobb, like they had planned. And-</p>
<p>"Eleventh person voted out, and the sixth member of our jury: Din. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."</p>
<p>Din grabbed his bag and shook Boba's hand. He kissed Fennec on the cheek and finally turned to Cobb who stood. The betrayal was written clear on his face and it broke Din's heart. He was expecting a cold shoulder and was surprised to tears when Cobb threw his arms around him.</p>
<p>"I love you," Din whispered in his ear before pulling away quickly and grabbing his touch before Cobb had the chance to reply or even process what he’d said.</p>
<p>"Din," Jeff said sadly. "The tribe has spoken." Din watched his torch be snuffed and nodded. "Time for you to go."</p>
<p>Din turned and waved. His heart broke impossibly more when he saw Cobb wipe his eyes with his scarf. Din blew him a kiss and his eyes watered as Cobb blew one back.</p>
<p>He turned and walked down the steps. At least he would get to see him in the next evening where, for as much as he liked Boba, he hoped Cobb or Fennec would be the one wearing the immunity necklace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Din gets voted out, neither him nor Cobb are in great places. Cobb is furious and Din is feeling incredibly guilty for what happened. Din gets some support from a friend while Cobb decides he needs to win the next immunity challenge to made Din’s sacrifice mean something. That could come at a price, though. Promises are made and for the first time in 38 days, there is no intention of breaking them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, yes. The Hurt!Cobb chapter. This was fun to write. I also added in some Boba/Migs because my discord is chaotic and @sofia_gigante prompted it for a different au. I just had to add it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell was that?” Cobb yelled. He cursed as he dropped his torch when he attempted to lean it against the tree. </p><p>“Cowboy, just calm down,” Boba spoke calmly, putting a hand gently on Cobb’s shoulder.</p><p>“We had a plan!” Cobb stepped away from Boba. He could vaguely hear Boba telling him again to calm down. His face felt like it was on fire and he was thankful for the limited light of a moon above them because otherwise the tears in his eyes would have been painfully obvious. “We were going to tie it! Why didn’t you tie it?”</p><p>“He was a pity vote,” Fennec stated simply, repeating the words Din had said earlier that afternoon. “A teacher who’s a single dad is a better option than any of us and you know it.”</p><p>“That’s not true!” Cobb couldn’t tell anymore if his main emotion was anger or sadness. He was incredibly angry. Angry at Fennec for going against what they had decided as a group. But he was also terribly sad. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to tell Din how he felt. Hadn’t gotten the chance to ask him what was going to happen when they went back to the States. He felt so lost. He took a deep, shaky breath, straightening his shoulders. He willed the tears not to fall. Not now. “If Din won, it would have been because he deserved it. Just like any of us.”</p><p>Boba struck the flint one final time and the fire roared to life a few feet from Cobb. He realized then how blurry his vision was and judging by the look Fennec was giving him, she could see why. He turned away, staring into the fire. </p><p>“He didn’t have to go,” he whispered. “I could have gone.”</p><p>“Din didn’t want you to go,” Fennec returned sadly. </p><p>Cobb snapped his gaze back to Fennec, not noticing the tears had fallen until he realized his cheeks were wet. “I didn’t want him to go.” He scoffed lightly when he realized Fennec didn’t have a response to his statement. He turned on his heel and tossed his bag where he and Din normally slept in the shelter. </p><p>He was suddenly thankful for the fire allowing the cream colored parchment to catch his eye. He recognized it from a day when it came in tree mail so they could practice writing different symbols related to the country’s native language. It was folded small on the pillow Cobb used. </p><p>He heard Boba behind him state that the next day was going to be hard and they should all rest. </p><p>“I’m going to stay up for a bit,” Cobb managed to choke out. He cleared his throat, willing his voice to not break again. “I just need to be alone for a while.”</p><p>Boba patted his shoulder as he walked past him. “Take as long as you need, Cowboy.” He made his way to the other side of the shelter with Fennec following close behind. </p><p>Once his two companions were settled down, Cobb took the parchment in his hand and made his way to the fire. He took a seat and carefully opened it. The tears that he thought were gone returned again and he held back his gasp.</p><p>Inside the folds of the letter was a ring. It was made of the stem of a weed that grew around their camp, made into a circle and wrapped around continuously until a design had been made. </p><p>Cobb let out a choked laugh. He used his scarf to wipe his face free of tears. Tilting the paper towards the fire, he took a breath as he began to read. </p><p>Hey Cowboy,<br/>
Consider this your loved one’s letter. If it worked, I got voted off tonight.<br/>
I’m sure you’re pretty upset about that, I’m sorry. I wanted to give you all the best chance to win. I wanted to give you the best chance to win. Don’t blame Fennec, please. It’s not her fault, it was my idea. You have a better chance of winning than I do and you have to believe that.<br/>
I know we didn’t get a chance to talk about it. I know so much is up in the air when it comes to our relationship. But you’re not getting rid of me so easily. This ring is a promise of that. I love you, Cobb. Please believe that.<br/>
I hope I had the nerve to say that to you before I left.<br/>
Yours forever,<br/>
Din<br/>
Cobb slid the ring onto his ring finger. He pictured when Din would lay beside him at night, tracing his fingers lightly with his own. He wondered if Din had imagined the same thing when he made the ring, judging how big to make it. He let one more tear fall before taking a deep breath. He folded the note up and placed it in his pocket.</p><p>He found his place in the shelter, looking out at the fire. He allowed his gaze to follow the embers up towards the sky, blending in with the abundance of stars above him. He knew if Din was there, he would have pointed excitedly to a constellation telling Cobb everything he knew about it. He always did that on clear nights. Cobb took the pillow Din typically used and held it close to his chest. He held it like a lifeline, pretending he had his arms around Din instead.</p><p>“I love you, Din,” Cobb whispered into the pillow.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>On another island, Din walked out onto the desk of his hotel room. His hair was wet from his first real shower in over a month and in only a bathrobe he could feel the chill of the night. He looked up at the stars and sighed. He spotted a constellation and almost spoke a fact about it out loud before realizing he was alone. He could only hope that Cobb was okay.</p><p>Din vaguely heard the door to the room beside his open and somebody stepped out onto their shared deck. </p><p>“Gotta be honest,” Migs sighed as Din turned to face him. “Was not expecting you to be coming here tonight.”</p><p>Din attempted to chuckle but it came out more as a scoff. He shrugged and turned back towards the stars. Migs joined him, resting against the railing. </p><p>“What’s that one?” Migs asked, pointing up at the sky. Din turned and looked at him, confusion written clear on his face. Migs let his hand drop back to the railing. “You like stars, don’t ya? Cobb told me you’re a space teacher.”</p><p>“It’s called astronomy,” Din scoffed, for real this time.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever.” Migs fell silent for a moment. Just a moment. “So Cobb voted you off? Why?” </p><p>Din hung his head. ‘Never a peaceful moment with Migs, is there?’ He sighed and gave him a half-hearted glare. “He didn’t know he was voting me off. He thought we were going to tie it. You were at Tribal, you heard our plan.”</p><p>Migs considered it, letting the idea bounce around for a moment. “So, you lied to him?”</p><p>“To protect him,” Din defended, harshly. He was unsure if he was attempting to convince Migs or himself.</p><p>“You’re in love with him,” Migs stated, not even glancing at Din. </p><p>Din attempted to protest but it got him nowhere. He finally sighed and returned his gaze to the stars. He wondered if Cobb was already asleep, if he had gotten his letter, if he even cared about him at all anymore. </p><p>“If Cobb wins immunity, who’s he gonna take?” Migs pondered out loud.</p><p>Din shrugged and turned to Migs with a smirk. “Why? You hoping Boba gets voted off next?” Migs snapped his gaze to Din, shocked, which only made Din laugh. “You weren’t hiding anything, Migs, everyone knows.”</p><p>Migs cleared his throat. “Even Boba?” </p><p>“Boba knows everything about everyone, that’s how he’s made it to the final three. Would you really be surprised?”  </p><p>“No, I suppose I wouldn’t be,” Migs sighed. </p><p>“Hey,” Din bumped his shoulder, “If Boba gets voted out, I’ll move rooms so you can be closer to him.”</p><p>They both laughed. “I suppose I could move rooms if Cobb gets voted off too.”</p><p>Migs held out his hand to Din with a rare bright smile. Din took it and returned the smile. He realized this was the first time he was shaking hands with a person in over a month that could only have a positive outcome. So many deals were made and so many broken. But this time - either way, no matter what, both parties were going to be pleased with the outcome. For the first time in weeks, both men shared genuine smiles with someone that was not the men of their affection. </p><p>“Who knows,” Migs chuckled, turning back to the sky, “Maybe Fennec will be voted out.”</p><p>“Our votes would cancel each other out,” Din pointed out. Migs hummed, nodding, his eyes not leaving the skyline. Din turned his face back to the dark horizon and was suddenly struck with a realization. They were facing the island. If not for a mountain and a handful of trees, they would have a clear, albeit dark and hazy, view of the camp. Din sighed and pointed up towards the sky. “That one, right?” Migs nodded. “That’s Orion, one of the most noticeable ones. Those three stars there make up his belt and that red one up there as his shoulder, that’s a red giant. That one-”</p><p>Migs listened happily as Din went on about the different constellations they could see. Sure neither of them was with the men they wished to be with at the moment, but Migs knew Din’s heart was close to breaking. So for this rare occasion, Migs kept his mouth shut, and just let Din talk.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Cobb woke with sore eyes and a headache but he knew today was big. He rolled out of the shelter, adjusting his scarf.</p><p>“Morning, Cowboy,” Boba called from the fire, far too chipper for how early it was. The sun had yet to rise. “Day thirty-eight, how you feeling?”</p><p>“Tired,” Cobb grumbled.</p><p>As Boba walked away, towards tree mail Cobb assumed, Fennec took a few steps closer to him and held out a bowl of rice. Cobb looked from the bowl to her eyes, reading the worry in them and took the bowl with a weak smile. She smiled back as best she could manage and joined in him sitting at the edge of the shelter. “Are we okay?” she whispered, staring into her rice.</p><p>Cobb sighed heavily and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Yeah, we’re okay.”</p><p>“Alright, you two,” Boba called with the same chipper tone.</p><p>“He is far too excited about today,” Fennec mumbled, smiling when Cobb chuckled lightly.</p><p>Boba stood in front of them and opened the note left in the tree mail. “’You’ve made it to the final three, outlasted, outwitted, outplayed. You’ve done what fourteen others couldn’t, much to their dismay. Honor your fallen companions and reflect on the damage. Then earn a place in the final two at the last immunity challenge.’”</p><p>Cobb, Fennec, and Boba all sighed heavily. Cobb was the first to get up and with a clap of his hands stated simply, “Let’s get going.”</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>The torch walk was as emotional as ever. The three companions said their piece at each torch and collected their wooden tags. Some of their comments were sad or frustrated. Cobb hoped that some of Fennec’s comments didn’t make it to the final cut. Others were funny and lighthearted. </p><p>“Oh, Migs Mayfeld,” Boba sighed as he untied the tag. “A worthy competitor.”</p><p>Cobb laughed. “If Din and I aren’t the couple of the season, you two are.” Fennec joined in his laughter as Boba rolled his eyes and kept walking.</p><p>When they came to the end of the walk, Cobb stopped just short of the torch.</p><p>Fennec sighed and turned to Cobb. “Maybe you should take this one, Cowboy.”</p><p>Cobb nodded and untied the tag from the torch. “Din,” Cobb sighed, “You were- something else.” Fennec and Boba chuckled. “In a game where absolutely nothing can be anticipated, I definitely never could have anticipated having you in my life. You could have won.”</p><p>“Might not have won,” Boba chuckled, “but y’all had your first kiss documented. How cool is that?” He placed his hand on Cobb’s shoulder and Cobb could only manage a weak smile in return. </p><p>Cobb’s vision blurred slightly, and he rested his hand on Din’s torch to steady himself. He felt Boba’s grip on his shoulder tighten.</p><p>Fennec placed her hand on his back. “Are you okay?” The concern was clear in her voice but to Cobb she sounded a million miles away.</p><p>His vision returned to normal and he shook his head clear of the haze. He cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. “I’m fine,” he muttered, “We have an immunity challenge to get to.” And then he was pushing past his companions and heading down the path. All Boba and Fennec could do was offer each other a look of concern.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>“Welcome to your final immunity challenge,” Jeff stated with a bright smile. </p><p>Cobb held back a groan. He was dead on his feet all day; he had no idea how he would win this challenge. </p><p>“You will stand on two small platforms, one foot on each, and one hand will be placed on the idol. If you let go of the idol, your other hand touches it, or you lose your balance and step off of the platforms - you are out of the challenge.” The three players nodded. “Simple challenge but on day thirty-eight, in 115* heat, this is going to be tough. Let’s get started.”</p><p>Cobb stepped up on the platforms, one foot raised higher than the other. He raised his right hand to place it on the idol before freezing. He let his fingers curl into a fist before dropping his hand. He spun the grass ring on his finger with a smile before raising his left hand, finding a place to grip the idol where the ring was visible. </p><p>“This challenge has started.”</p><p>The three players fell into silence. They only spoke when Jeff asked them a question, usually prompting them to remember how uncomfortable their position is. Cobb’s eyes stayed fixed on his hand- on his ring. Even when he answered Jeff, he didn’t look away, he couldn’t afford to lose his concentration.</p><p>“You’ve been standing up there for two hours now,” Jeff reminded them. Fennec groaned which made Cobb chuckle. “Cowboy.” Cobb hummed his acknowledgement. “Getting tired?”</p><p>“I’m exhausted, Jeff,” Cobb admitted with a sigh. </p><p>“What’s keeping you up there? What’re you thinking about?”</p><p>Cobb let out a soft laugh. “Honestly? Thinking about Din.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jeff sitting forward, prompting him to explain. “Din could have won the game. Instead, he gave me a better chance to win. If I don’t come out of this challenge with immunity, I’m gonna feel like that sacrifice was for nothing.”</p><p>“Do you feel like you’re in trouble tonight?” </p><p>Cobb finally looked away from his ring to spare a glance between Fennec and Boba to gage their expressions because truth be told, he didn’t know for sure if he was in trouble. He instantly regretted it. His vision went blurry, worse than it had when they were by Din’s torch. He squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head, gripping the idol tighter. </p><p>Fennec looked around the idol at him. “Cobb, you okay?”</p><p>He nodded, knowing it was a lie. </p><p>“Cowboy?” The concern in Jeff’s voice was clear, a tone he only used on very rare occasions. </p><p>“Just a little dizzy is all,” Cobb muttered. He felt sick as he spoke. He fought to breathe deeply and regain his composure. </p><p>Boba spoke up, “He hasn’t had anything to drink today.”</p><p>He lifted his head and chanced opening his eyes to look at Jeff. “I’m fi-” </p><p>But that was all he could get out. He heard Jeff say his name, but it sounded distant like Fennec’s had earlier. His vision blurred again and he couldn’t bring his mind to register his hand slipping off the idol and his body hitting the ground while Jeff called for Medical.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>“Let’s bring in the jury,” Jeff sighed as the Survivors took their seats. He counted every member in as they entered, per usual. Then finally, “Din, voted out at the last tribal council.”</p><p>Din entered smiling, he had worn a grey button down he had brought, a drastic difference from the hoodie had worn during the game. He might have been a tad upset with himself for having lied to Cobb, but he was desperate to impress him this evening. He had styled and restyled his hair five times before they left Ponderosa. This was the first time in over a month that Cobb would get to see him all proper and not completely in game-mode. He was excited.</p><p>That excitement was quickly snuffed as Din took his seat and finally looked at the remaining Survivors. Fennec, Boba- but no Cobb.</p><p>“Alright,” Jeff stated, taking his own seat. “This tribal council is really more of a recap.” He glanced at the jury before turning back to Fennec and Boba. “Would one of you two like to explain to the jury what happened today?”</p><p>“I will,” Fennec stated. She turned to address the jury, but her eyes fell solely on Din. “Before the immunity challenge, Cobb started to feel really not well. He hadn’t gotten very much sleep last night and we knew he was running on empty for most of the day, he was stressed. The challenge was purely endurance and he just collapsed.”</p><p>“So basically,” Jeff said, turning the jury’s attention back to him. Din felt like every word was said from under water. “Cobb is fine. However, he had a severe case of dehydration, was unresponsive for too long than anybody felt comfortable, and medical pulled him from the game.”</p><p>Din’s eyes began to water. He vaguely heard Migs mutter an, “Oh my God,” beside him but he could hardly process it.</p><p>“That being said,” Jeff continued, “Cobb is currently recovering at Ponderosa and will become our final member of the jury tomorrow. Boba and Fennec have made it to the final two.”</p><p>Din offered Fennec a weak smile that was gone as quickly as it had appeared. At least now he wouldn’t have to decide who to vote for between Fennec and Cobb. He couldn’t focus on Jeff’s words as he told the two finalists that their fate now rested in the hands of the jury. It didn’t matter, he had heard the words dozens of times, he knew them by heart. All he could do was will the tears in his eyes not to fall. Tears that formed along with the crushing weight of guilt in his chest. He couldn’t help feeling that this was his fault.</p><p>Once Boba and Fennec had left to make their trek back to camp, the jury began to talk. Everyone wanted to discuss who of the two finalists they felt deserving of a million dollars. Din just let the words swirl around him, everything sounded a mess. He was slow getting out of his seat, following behind the other jury members on their way to the boat.</p><p>“Din,” Jeff called from a few feet back. Din was honestly surprised he heard it but managed to pull himself back the distance, away from the other players. Jeff held out a piece of paper to Din. “Cobb’s room number back at Ponderosa. I’m sure he’d like some company.”</p><p>Din took the paper with a weak smile. “Thank you, Jeff.” He slid the paper into his pocket and met his fellow jury members at the boat to take them back to Ponderosa.</p><p>The ride felt so much longer than it did on the way to Tribal. Din hated every second of it.</p><p>He walked in a daze through the hotel until he found himself in front of a door with the number Jeff had written on the paper. He gave a weak knock, all of his energy gone. He heard a tired, “Come in,” and he opened the door, closing it behind him.</p><p>Cobb was laying on his side, his back to the door. His hair was wet still from his shower and he was in a hoodie and lounge pants. Din’s heart jumped at the sight.</p><p>“Hey, Cowboy,” Din whispered.</p><p>Cobb sat up faster than he ever had in his life, feeling dizzy for a moment. He knew he didn’t have the energy to get up at the moment, but how he wanted so badly to run into Din’s arms. He searched his mind for words, any words, but he couldn’t even bring himself to say Din’s name. He felt such a wave of emotions wash over him that the only thing he could do was let the tears in his eyes begin to fall.</p><p>Din was by his side in a second, kneeling beside him on the bed, pulling Cobb into his arms. They stayed like that for a long minute, Din stroking Cobb’s hair, much like he would Grogu’s when he was sick. “I’m sorry,” Din whispered once Cobb’s shoulders stopped shaking.</p><p>Cobb took a deep, shaky, breath. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>“If I had just let it tie,” Din grumbled, increasingly getting angrier at himself. “If I hadn’t have lied to you- Fennec said you were stressed, I didn’t help with that. If-”</p><p>“If nothing,” Cobb whispered. He pulled away enough to meet Din’s gaze. “Medical said this has been building up for days, maybe weeks. It’s not your fault.” Cobb let out what was meant to be a laugh but turned out more as a sob. “If anyone should be sorry, it’s me. You gave up your spot so I had a chance to win and I messed it up.”</p><p>Din offered him a sad smile which Cobb returned. “Don’t say that. I’m so proud of you for how far you went. I just wish you hadn’t gotten sick.” He reached up and brushed his thumb against Cobb’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear. His heart broke when Cobb leaned into the touch.</p><p>Cobb glanced down at Din’s outfit and back up to his face. “You look nice,” he chuckled.</p><p>Din scoffed out a laugh and shook his head. “I made quite the entrance today a Tribal.” He adjusted his collar, his eyes falling to his lap shyly. “I wanted to impress you.”</p><p>“You always impress me.” Cobb placed his hand under Din’s chin, prompting him to meet his gaze. Cobb let his hand slide to the back of Din’s neck, playing with the ends of his hair. They stayed there for a moment before Cobb decided he couldn’t stand it anymore and sat forward slowly to place his lips softly against Din’s. It was the first time they kissed without any worry of other players or cameras or the game. Just them.</p><p>When they parted Cobb sighed and shifted to lay back down. He was exhausted and even Din could see that. Cobb tugged lightly on Din’s hand and Din laughed as he laid down beside him. Cobb tucked his face into the crook of his neck and sighed contently. Maybe he didn’t have a shot at winning any more, but at least he was with Din.</p><p>“I have no idea who I’m voting for,” Cobb whispered.</p><p>Din pulled back a little. “What?”</p><p>“Fennec played a damn good game but so did Boba. Boba and I have had an alliance since day one but that shouldn’t be what I base my decision off of.” He felt fresh tears form in his eyes again and he had no energy to keep them from falling. “Everyone else has had a few days at least to think about who they want to vote for. I only have twenty-four hours and I wasn’t even supposed to have to make this decision. I just-”</p><p>Din pulled back enough to cup the side of Cobb’s face again and bring him in for a silencing kiss. Cobb hummed against Din’s lips as Din ran his fingers gently float up and down Cobb’s back. When they broke, Din rested their foreheads together and gave a soft sigh. “Don’t worry about the game right now,” he whispered. “You have all of tomorrow to think about it. For now you need to rest.”</p><p>Cobb nodded and returned to his place against Din’s chest. “Thank you for the letter,” Cobb whispered, his voice horse.</p><p>“I needed to make sure you knew how I felt.” Din pulled back just enough to meet Cobb’s eyes. “I meant it. If you’re in, there’s no way you’re getting rid of me. This wasn’t just a part of the game.”</p><p>“I know it wasn’t,” Cobb replied. He gave a soft sigh and placed the lightest of kisses on Din’s lips. He broke to speak, only putting an inch of distance between them. “I’m in, Din. I love you.”</p><p>Din’s hand found its place in Cobb’s hair again as he pulled Cobb in for a deep kiss, more passionate than any of the ones they had shared until that moment. Finally alone in Cobb’s room at Ponderosa. Just Din and Cobb and the promise of an entire future ahead of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Miles Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the Survivors return home, Din and Cobb have a hard time reconnecting. Thing were easier back on the island and both men have some anxieties surrounding their relationship. Either it wasn’t as destined as everyone had thought, or they have to make a relationship work long distance. But before they can make that decision, one of them has to actually start the conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din told himself that he wasn't going to cry when he got off the plane. But when Grogu came running towards him, he felt the tears falling before he could stop them. He knelt on the floor, letting his duffle bag drop off his shoulder as Grogu threw himself into his father's arms. Din could vaguely hear Peli's chuckle as she walked up to the pair but Din's focus was entirely on the boy in his arms. He leaned back slightly to look at his son, hands going up to adjust his green earflap cap by its strings.</p>
<p>"Did you get my letter, Papa?" Grogu asked with a slight tilt of his head.</p>
<p>"I did," Din croaked out with a nod. "I loved it so much, you have no idea."</p>
<p>Grogu just smiled and threw himself back into a hug with a laugh that Din couldn't help but return.</p>
<p>Din answered Grogu’s questions as best he could. He was painfully aware that he wasn’t allowed to tell anyone specific details of the game; alliances, vote-out order, ect. But he told him about his favourite challenges and what Jeff was like. Grogu hung on every word the entire drive home and it made Din’s heart ache. He had missed his son so much in the almost two months he had been gone, but the brightness in his eyes as Din told his stories made it all worth it.</p>
<p>Once Grogu had been sent upstairs to get ready for bed, Peli set a cup of coffee in front of where Din sat at the kitchen table. “I know you can’t really tell me anything,” Peli acknowledged as she sat down, “but did you have fun?”</p>
<p>Images of Cobb flashed through his mind. Their first kiss - holding hands - laughing at each other’s jokes late at night. Din smiled brightly at the memories. “Yeah,” he whispered, staring into his coffee. “Yeah, it was amazing.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Peli laughed. “What’s that expression for?”</p>
<p>Din bit his lip, debating if telling her about Cobb would constitute as spoiling something about the game. He gave a soft sigh, deciding he had little chance at hiding such a thing from his friend. He looked up and met her gaze with a large smile. “I met someone.”</p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>Cobb sat in his apartment one evening, his knee bouncing harshly as he stared at his computer. It was nearing two weeks since he, and the rest of his fellow Survivors, returned back to the States. Nearly two weeks and he still hadn’t messaged Din. Given, Din hadn’t messaged him either. Communication is a two-way street but neither seemed to want to make the first move. Every evening, Cobb pulled up Din’s social media profile, his mouse hovering over the ‘message’ option. Sometimes he’d click it. He’d type out a message. </p>
<p>“Hey, Din, it’s Cobb,” and then erase. “How are you?” and then erase. “I miss you,” and then erase. Nothing sounded right. When Cobb sent a message, he wanted it to be perfect. But it just never was and at this point, he wasn’t sure what to do anymore. </p>
<p>He wanted nothing more than to talk to Din. He wanted to hear his voice, listen to that dorky laugh he gave when Cobb told a joke. He wanted to sit on his balcony looking at the stars, knowing that on the other end of the phone call was Din looking at the same stars. He wanted to feel close to him again. </p>
<p>He was honestly beginning to worry that maybe it wasn’t as destined as Boba and Fennec had insisted it was.</p>
<p>Tonight was different, though. After a truly terrible day where absolutely nothing had gone his way, he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Din. Cobb finally clicked on the ‘message’ icon. He typed out his message and sent it before he could even think about it. Just a simple, “Hey there.” And then he waited. He considered multiple times deleting the message. Goodness, he wanted to. But then he considered that perhaps Din had already read it and hadn’t had the chance to reply. If he deleted the message, it would just make things a thousand times more awkward than if he just left it. </p>
<p>He knew he was spiraling. He jumped up from his sofa and began pacing the apartment. He tried to busy himself. He made dinner, even managed to get himself to eat it. He cleaned his bedroom. He did the laundry. He did everything that he had been putting off for nearly two weeks. He did everything to try to not listen for the ding of his laptop. And yet, every little sound from the hallway, every noise from the street below, anything that could possibly be confused for a chime had him rushing back to his laptop. Rushing back to a screen stating he had no new messages. And every time, his heart shattered a little more.</p>
<p>It was getting later and later. Cobb finally set his laptop aside and headed for bed. He figured at this point that if Din was going to message back, there was little chance it would be before morning. He settled under his covers, appreciating the warmth and softness as he had every night since he returned home. But he couldn’t get his mind to slow down enough to allow him to sleep. He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, remembering laying on the beach watching the stars. He almost admitted to himself that he would take scratchy sand and icy waves hitting his feet over the comfort of his blankets if it meant being with Din again. He was finally allowing himself to drift off, even just the memory of Din settling him down enough to relax. Then-</p>
<p>Bing!</p>
<p>Cobb’s eyes shot open. His mind began to race, trying to deduce if his brain had made the sound up. He listened intently, thinking that maybe if it came from outside it would happen again and he could write it off. </p>
<p>Bing!</p>
<p>No, he knew now he was wide awake and that sound was far too familiar. He knew what it was. But then again, it could have been a message from anybody. Cobb could let the messages wait until morning. He had been so close to falling asleep.</p>
<p>Bing! Bing! </p>
<p>Cobb sighed and sat up in his bed, staring out his doorway towards his living room where his laptop still sat on the coffee table. Even if it was Din, he couldn’t blame Cobb for not answering. He had let Cobb pace his apartment for hours and now so late at night he expected him to reply? </p>
<p>Bing!</p>
<p>“Fine,” Cobb muttered to himself, throwing off his blankets and making his way slowly to his laptop. He opened it and was met with the lovely icon of Din’s profile picture. Him and a little blonde-haired boy in a green hat that Cobb knew had to be Grogu. He had half the mind to close his laptop, just happy knowing that Din had acknowledged him, but he knew he couldn’t. </p>
<p>“I am so sorry!”<br/>“Grogu isn’t feeling well tonight and it’s been non-stop<br/> sitting with him since he got home from school.”<br/>“You’re probably in bed.”<br/>“I miss you….”<br/>“I love you.”</p>
<p>Cobb felt tears form in his eyes, angry at himself for ever considering being angry with Din. Of course he had to be taking care of his son, Cobb should have considered that.</p>
<p>“It’s alright. I hope Grogu is doing better.”<br/>“I miss you too….and I love you too.”</p>
<p>His knee was back to bouncing. He watched as Din’s icon showed three thought bubbles bouncing beside it. He wasn’t sure how long Din had typed for, how many different messages he typed and erased. But when the message came through, he couldn’t respond quickly enough.</p>
<p>“I know it’s late. But I miss your voice so much.<br/>These last two weeks have been miserable not<br/>talking to you. Grogu is out for the night. Can we<br/>video call?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely!”</p>
<p>Cobb didn’t even let the first chime of the call ring before answering. The smile that broke across his face was the brightest he had ever given anyone in his life. He had never been more happy to see anyone, even just over video.</p>
<p>Din was laying on his side on his bed, his arm tucked under his head. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie with only the few curls that fell in his face visible from under the hood. “Hey there, Cowboy,” Din whispered. </p>
<p>“Hey there.” It was all Cobb could get out and Din couldn’t blame him. Even he hadn’t thought through what to say once they got to this point. Two weeks and all either could get out was a greeting.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” they both spoke. They stopped short, chuckling at each other and themselves. Din’s smile brightened seeing Cobb’s. He had missed that smile more than anything. </p>
<p>Cobb sighed, his smile faltering. “I thought maybe you had changed your mind.” He stared down at his hands, trying to ignore that his leg was itching to bounce again. He pressed the palm of his hand against his knee, trying to make it not so noticeable. “I should have messaged you sooner.”</p>
<p>Din let a soft chuckle escape his lips. “I was having the same thoughts.” He bit his lip as Cobb lifted his gaze, a hint of pain in his eyes. “I suppose we should have decided who would start the conversation, huh?” </p>
<p>They both laughed and the hurt in Cobb’s eyes faded, replaced with something so light and full of love that Din just wanted to take him in his arms and hold him as tight as he physically could. But both men were painfully aware of the two states that prevented them from that. </p>
<p>Cobb lowered the screen of his laptop and moved it closer to the edge of the coffee table. He shifted to mirror Din’s position, stretching himself out across the sofa, arm tucked under him. He smiled brightly at Din and his heart leapt as Din returned the smile. </p>
<p>Din realized that with Cobb’s new potion, if he focused his eyes just right, he could almost pretend they were laying together. Close enough to touch To hold. To kiss. Din’s smile faltered for a fraction of a second, wondering how long it would be before they could lay like this for real with only an inch gap between them and he’d be able to lean in and remind Cobb through more than words how much he misses him. He wanted to run his fingers through Cobb’s hair. Wanted to feel the chill of Cobb’s nose against his own as they rested their foreheads together. Wanted to feel the weight of Cobb’s head on his chest when they finally decided to fall asleep, wondering if he could hear how fast his heart was beating.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Cobb whispered, prompting Din to return his mind to the present time. </p>
<p>Din smiled brightly. “I love you too.” He shifted a little on his bed and cleared his throat. “Listen. I know these two weeks have been rough- well, they were for me at least. But I don’t want to give up on this. I meant what I had said back on the island. I’m all in.”</p>
<p>Cobb gave a soft chuckle, letting Din finish his tangent, wishing he could silence both his words and his mind with a brush of his lips against Din’s. Once he heard Din take a breath he smiled softly. “I know. You’re not getting rid of me so easily.” He paused as Din laughed at his own words repeated back to him. “We’ll make it work.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Din sighed happily. “We’ll make it work.”</p>
<p>--------------------------------------</p>
<p>Video calls became a regular event. Nearly every night they would lay on their beds, laptops open next to them, mirroring each other’s positions as if they were in person. </p>
<p>One late night while chuckling at a joke Cobb had told, Din jumped as he heard a soft knock on his partly closed door. Grogu apologized as he crawled up into his dad's bed, giving Cobb a shy smile as he came into the view of the camera.</p>
<p>"So this is the little frog monster I've heard so much about?" Cobb said with a grin. It was the first time Cobb had gotten the chance to meet Grogu. Up until this moment, he had been shown pictures and videos but they always video called so late at night that Grogu was always already asleep.</p>
<p>Grogu perked up at the sound of Cobb's voice and grinned up at Din before turning excitedly to the computer. "Are you a cowboy?"</p>
<p>Cobb and Din both laughed and Din ruffled Grogu's hair. Din had already told Cobb to expect this from the kid but actually hearing it was so much funnier than he had imagined. The three of them settled in, now fully awake, for a long night on video call. </p>
<p>-------------------------------------</p>
<p>In the weeks leading up to the airing of the first episode, Cobb found himself incredibly nervous. He was excited to see the season come together despite having lived it, but a part of him also didn’t want to watch it. Or he supposed, maybe he didn’t want Din to watch it.</p>
<p>“So, Grogu and I will leave on Tuesday and we’ll be there by Thursday morning, is that good?” Din looked up from his calendar when Cobb didn’t give him a response. “Cobb,” he prompted, shifting the mic on his headphones to make sure his voice was being picked up.</p>
<p>Cobb snapped out of his thoughts and brought his gaze back to the computer screen. “Sorry, what?”</p>
<p>Din gave a soft, nervous chuckle. “Are you okay? You still want me and Grogu to come visit to watch the first episode together, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course,” Cobb said quickly. “Sorry, I was just-,” he trailed off with a laugh and a wave of his hand. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Din set the calendar aside and shifted to face the laptop fully.</p>
<p>Cobb scratched the back of his neck. “Why do you think something’s wrong?” ‘Not a lie, just an avoidance,’ he told himself.</p>
<p>“Because I know you,” Din said simply. “Are you worried about watching the season?”</p>
<p>Cobb sighed heavily, knowing that he couldn’t avoid it forever. “It’s just,” he sighed, “we weren’t together in the beginning. I had twenty days on a different island than you. You only saw me at challenges. You have no idea what I was like at camp.” He took a deep breath, watching Din’s eyes turn from strong concern to understanding. “I don’t think I did anything particularly bad. But I’m worried you’re going to see something and-”</p>
<p>“And something would change,” Din filled in. He watched Cobb nod and offered him a soft smile. “I’ve had the same concerns for you seeing me during that time. But nothing is going to change. I love you for who you are regardless of anything you did or said during those twenty days.” Din paused for a second, his smile dropping. “I have to ask, though-”</p>
<p>Cobb tilted his head at Din’s sudden mood change. “What?”</p>
<p>“Are you-” Din sighed, dropping his gaze. “Are you really concerned about those twenty days? Or more concerned about day thirty-eight?”</p>
<p>Cobb had to admit that Din was observant. Of course he was, he knew Cobb better than anyone. “Of course I’m worried about day thirty-eight,” he whispered, the words barely picked up by the mic. “It was one of the weakest moments of my life, I don’t want you to see that.”</p>
<p>Din brought his eyes back up, the hurt in them unmistakable. “Cobb, nothing about what you went through was weak. If anything, I think it shows you’re so much stronger than most people give you credit for.” </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Cobb mumbled. He let Din’s eyes through the screen, recognizing an unfinished thought. He knew Din wasn’t going to state it on his own. He was about to prompt Din to state what was on his mind when the answer came to his own. He tilted his head again, a mixture of sadness and love filling his chest. “You’re worried about day thirty-eight too, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Din scoffed half-heartedly, the smallest amount of tears pricking his eyes. “Of course I am. I still feel a little responsible for what happened.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t your fault, Din,” Cobb assured. “It was only my own for not taking better care of myself. I knew what I signed up for when I agreed to go to that island. I knew it could happen.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but it shouldn’t have,” Din mumbled. </p>
<p>“Who knows,” Cobb stated, perking up a little. “Maybe people will like me and they’ll put me on an all-star season. I could have a chance to redeem myself.”</p>
<p>Din laughed. “You would really go back?”</p>
<p>“A second chance at a million bucks?” Cobb scoffed out. “Wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>Din shook his head, though his smile didn’t falter. “I couldn’t leave Grogu again like that. It was too rough.” Cobb nodded understandingly. “I would totally support you though if you wanted to go again.”</p>
<p>Cobb smiled brightly. “I appreciate that.” The two men stared at each other, both wishing they were together in the moment. ‘Soon,’ Cobb reminded himself. “So,” Cobb stated happily. “You boys are leaving there on Tuesday?”</p>
<p>-----------------------------------</p>
<p>Din turned around in the driver’s seat to tap Grogu’s leg gently. “Hey, Kid, we’re here,” he spoke just above a whisper. It was late Wednesday night and they had just pulled up in front of Cobb’s apartment building. Din had planned it perfectly to surprise Cobb with an extra night of them being there. He knew it was pushing it a little to show up a whole twelve hours early, but he also knew Cobb didn’t mind surprises. Grogu grumbled in the back seat and Din chuckled. “Alright, Kid. Have it your way,” he sighed, opening the door, knowing there was little chance Grogu would wake enough to walk at this point. </p>
<p>He carefully got his son out of the car, adjusting him to rest his head on Din’s shoulder. He mumbled a few sleepy words before resuming his soft snores, now right next to Din’s ear. Din got their duffle bag out of the trunk and tried not to jostle Grogu too much as he situated it on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Looking up at the apartment building before him, Din let out a small but happy sigh. So long of only seeing Cobb through a computer screen and in just a few minutes he was finally going to have him in his arms again. It was almost too good to be real.</p>
<p>----------------------------------</p>
<p>Cobb lifted his head at the sound of knocking from the apartment hallway. He was almost certain it was for his neighbors until he heard it again. He set down the blankets he had been folding for when Din and Grogu got there and placed them neatly on the sofa before making his way to the door. The first words he had planned to come out of his mouth were something along the lines of, “Do you know how late it is,” but upon actually opening it, his voice fell short. </p>
<p>“Hey there, Cowboy,” Din spoke softly with a large grin. “Surprise.”</p>
<p>Cobb stood there for a minute, smiling but in shock. He ran through multiple responses in his head, trying to find the right ones to say. But every word he thought of wasn’t good enough because the man he loved was standing at his door a whole twelve hours before he was supposed to be. Finally, Cobb gave up on his words and leaned forward quickly to capture Din’s lips softly with his own. </p>
<p>The kiss was warm and sweet but short. Both men were fully aware of Grogu still in Din’s arms, completely oblivious to the fact that the two men were finally reunited. </p>
<p>“I missed you,” Cobb whispered, resting his forehead against Din’s, smiling brightly. “Come on,” Cobb ushered Din inside. “Little guy’s probably completely dead weight right now.” He made quick work of arranging the sofa with the blankets he had just been working on. He waited patiently as Din set the child down and covered him with the blankets before taking the duffle bag off of his shoulder and setting it on the floor. </p>
<p>Din took Cobb’s hand and pulled him away from the sleeping boy, only a few feet, before pulling him in quickly for another kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around Cobb’s waist. Cobb’s hands came up to rest on the back of Din’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. They only held it for a second before pulling back, letting their lips ghost over each other. “I miss you so much.”</p>
<p>Cobb hummed out a laugh. “Did you miss me or my kisses?” Cobb whispered. </p>
<p>“Both,” Din mumbled before pressing their lips back together. </p>
<p>That night both men held each other as tightly as they could, as if trying to convince themselves that they were actually together. As if the other would disappear if they let go even for a second. Cobb laid his head on Din’s chest for the first time in four months and he couldn’t think of any place he would rather be. It was perfect. </p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>“Papa, don’t forget the popcorn,” Grogu called as he settled onto the sofa. </p>
<p>Din chuckled as he pulled the bag from the microwave. Cobb moved past him to pull a bowl out of the cupboard next to him. “So, I should warn you,” Din laughed softly. “Grogu and I do this thing-”</p>
<p>Cobb was already laughing. “Oh good, do I finally get to know something embarrassing about you?” He handed the bowl to Din and he leaned against the counter as he started to pour the popcorn into it. “What’s up? I promise I won’t judge.”</p>
<p>“Grogu and I, uhm,” Din paused and laughed, shaking his head. “You know the regular lines that Jeff says. Like, ‘The tribe has spoken,’ ‘Come on in, guys,’ ‘If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, now is the time to play it,’ all those?” Cobb nodded, his grin wide but confusion clear in his eyes. “Right, well. Grogu and I tend to say the lines with him. I’ve been told it can get a little annoying so I wanted to warn you beforehand.”</p>
<p>Cobb shook his head with a chuckle, taking a step around Din to wrap his arms around him from behind. “That’s not annoying at all, Darlin’. I think it’s sweet.” He placed a soft kiss to Din’s shoulder. “Whoever told you it was annoying clearly doesn’t appreciate the two hundred words Jeff says on repeat.”</p>
<p>“He’s in therapy, he says them so often,” Din laughed out, referencing a line from a past season that Jeff had stated himself. He leaned into Cobb’s embrace and smiled, letting his eyes fall closed. “I love you so much,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Cobb spoke against his shoulder. He reached out and took a piece of popcorn, putting it into his mouth. “Come on,” he laughed. “Episode’s about to start.” Cobb turned but only got two steps away from Din before stopping in his tracks, a wave of anxiety rushing over him. His brain filled only with thoughts of what could possibly go wrong with the season they were about to begin. Din’s hand on his arm brought him back enough for Cobb to let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Din whispered, running his hand along Cobb’s arm. “It’s going to be fine. Nothing’s going to change.” </p>
<p>Cobb nodded, swallowing hard, attempting to will his brain to stop screaming at himself. He took a deep breath and followed Din into the living room and found his spot at the edge of the sofa. He leaned forward and grabbed the remote from the coffee table to turn up the volume as Din took his spot between Cobb and Grogu, passing his son the bowl of popcorn. Cobb felt Din’s arm wrap around his back, pulling him closer and he leaned into the embrace. Din hummed, prompting Cobb to turn and face him, tilting his head just slightly.</p>
<p>“Got my boy, the love of my life, and my favorite show about to start,” Din spoke softly as Jeff began his spiel about the filming location of the season and the stories of a handful of players. He wrapped his other arm around Grogu’s shoulders and the boy happily scooted closer to his father. Din turned to Cobb with a large smile. “Can’t get much better than this.”</p>
<p>Cobb leaned his head on Din’s shoulder, and sighed happily. No matter what he did during the time before the merge and no matter if he still thought himself weak for having to be evaced, one thing was for certain. He knew Din loved him. And he knew that nothing from the season they were starting was going to change that. </p>
<p>“They must learn to adapt, or they will be voted out,” Jeff spoke on the show. Cobb saw Grogu perk up slightly, excitement written clear on his face. “Thirty-nine days, sixteen people-”</p>
<p>“One Survivor!” Din and Grogu called along with Jeff, laughing. All Cobb could do was laugh with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Loved Ones Visit (Epilogue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cobb is given a chance to rewrite his history in the game. But playing a second season without Din proves to be much more difficult both physically and emotionally. A certain reward challenge proves to both hurt and help Cobb in its own way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content Warning: Blood / head injury</p><p>Not in extreme detail but it's there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cobb knew playing the game a second time after three years was going to be difficult. He knew having Din with him last time was a huge encouragement. But this time he was alone. Well, he had nineteen other players, but he felt incredibly alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could imagine Din and Grogu sitting on the sofa every evening. He could almost hear Din’s laughter at Grogu’s attempts to list dinosaur facts he had learned from Cobb. But he knew he was alone. Worse than that, he was alone with almost everything reminding him of Din and their original season.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cobb got the offer to come back for an all-star season, he told the crew he had to discuss it with his family first. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His family. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It still surprised him to no end that that’s what they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb moved across two states only a year after they had returned home from the game. A year of so many miles keeping them apart when they both knew all they wanted was to be together. Din’s apartment was bigger and his job was more secure than Cobb’s so it made more sense for Cobb to move. They lived comfortably, Cobb’s photography studio still wasn’t open, but he was making progress. He had never been happier than being there with Din and his son. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their </span>
  </em>
  <span>son. It had taken them all a while, but Grogu was as much Cobb’s kid as he was Din’s. They were a happy little family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din, of course, had supported him. “Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do it?” he had asked that evening as Cobb cooked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb had been weighing the options all day. He sighed heavily and nodded. “I think I do. I hate the idea of being away from here, from you two, but I would really like a second chance at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you need to do it.” There was no further debate on the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day that Cobb said goodbye to his boyfriend and their son was one of the worst of Cobb’s life. He couldn’t get the image of Grogu’s worried eyes out of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you get hurt again?” Grogu had mumbled out as Cobb knelt to give him a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna try real’ hard not to,” Cobb promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grogu looked up at him with tears in his eyes. “Can’t you just promise that you won’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb took a shaky breath and looked up at Din for some sort of support, only to be met with the same look of pain and anxiety that Grogu had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din placed his hand on Grogu’s shoulder and took a shaky breath of his own. “He’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Don’t tell him that,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cobb thought as he narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You don’t know that for sure.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Most nights he laid out on the beach, staring up at the stars. It had taken him some time, but he finally loved the stars as much as Din did. Although, not for the same reason. Din loved the stars for the vastness and uncertainty of it all. The fact that there could be, and probably were, millions of life forms out there. He loved the stories behind the constellations and how they came about. Cobb loved all these things as well, but he also loved the comfort he now found in the stars. Before Din, they were just stars. Now, he knew, given what time of night it was and what time of year, where the constellations would be. His eyes could fall on his constellation of choice within seconds of laying down on the sand. They reminded him of late nights where Din explained to him everything he knew and Cobb would listen intently. He felt slightly less alone because he had the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he didn’t have Din this time around, he wasn’t as alone as he often felt. Although they had been on different tribes despite all switch-ups and hadn’t gotten to meet up until the merge, Fennec had been brought back for the season as well. Cobb and Din had kept in touch with a few players from their season - Fennec, Boba, and Migs. He was happy knowing that he had a genuine friend on the island. Sometimes she’d sit with him on the beach, just to silently keep him company. Cobb always appreciated that. It didn’t last very long, however. After winning three individual immunities, she was seen as a threat and promptly voted out by everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cobb and his one other ally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Cobb was back to feeling completely alone. Only the stars were his true allies at that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on in, guys!” Jeff called as the ten merged members walked single file onto the beach and took a spot on the yellow mat. Jeff had that look in his eye that told any fan of the show something big was about to happen. “Before I tell you the challenge, how about I tell you what you’re playing for.” The Survivors nodded. “I’m sure you’re all hungry and missing home. So for today’s challenge, you’ll get a little taste of it. Burgers, fries, and soda on a boat. Ice cream for dessert. You’ll eat, you can shower, have a change of clothes, spend the night, return to camp in the morning.” The Survivors groaned, knowing this was a reward everybody wanted desperately. “One more catch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Cobb sighed and the player sitting next to him laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff gave Cobb a slight glare before smiling. “Burgers and fries are a nice taste of home. But what would be better than a loved one to share it with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone cheered and gasped as Jeff began going down the list of Survivors. With each person called, Cobb’s heart broke a little more. He knew he couldn’t get his hopes up too high, it was the middle of the school year. It was highly unlikely that Din was able to get time off to come to the island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now that everyone’s here-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeff,” Omera, the one person Cobb considered an ally, spoke up. Cobb turned around to begin to explain to her that it was alright, but she continued anyways, “You forgot Cobb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff began to give him a look of pity, much like his did a couple of seasons ago with the letters before he smiled brightly. “I’m just messing, Cowboy. Not the first time this has happened, but we have a loved one coming to visit who was actually on the show before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears formed as Jeff called out Din’s name and Cobb was off the mat faster than any of his tribemates had been when he saw his boyfriend jog around the corner. Cobb nearly knocked him over as he ran into his embrace. Din’s arms were tight around Cobb’s waist as he lifted him up slightly off of the sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much,” Cobb whispered in Din’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” he whispered back, his voice muffled by Cobb’s shoulder, feeling his warm skin against his face. They broke apart and shared a soft and quick kiss, fearing that if they let it go any longer, they wouldn’t be able to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Grogu?” Cobb asked quickly, so much of his focus on Din that he hardly realized his tears still streamed steadily down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din chuckled, his smile bright. He loved how much Cobb adored and worried for the boy. “He’s fine, we’re both fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Din,” Jeff spoke, bringing their attention to him, “you know what it’s like to be out here, you’ve played this game. It’s incredibly taxing- I mean, you know. Cobb got sick last time he was out here. What is that like knowing he’s out here again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din let out a half laugh, turning to face him. “Honestly, Jeff,” he sighed out, pulling Cobb tighter to him, “it terrifies me. I think he’s absolutely insane to be out here a second time. I’ve been going crazy sitting at home not knowing anything. But I would also never discourage him from something he really wanted to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb lowered his face to Din’s shoulder, his heart aching from the love and support he knew he had in Din.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff smiled brightly and gave a nod. “I know I normally only ask one question. But, Din, you didn’t see Cobb’s face before you came out here.” His words were cut off by Cobb groaning half-heartedly into Din’s shirt. Jeff laughed and continued, “Cobb, you didn’t even have a letter last time you played. Did you not expect him to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had hoped, but I didn’t assume,” Cobb answered honestly, lifting his head. “There was no guarantee Din would be able to get time off. I knew if he could, he would have come, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually called in a family emergency,” Din muttered. Cobb snapped his attention to Din, his jaw dropping. He didn’t know when he had stopped crying and had begun laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff laughed hard. “You really did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was no way I was missing this visit, Jeff,” Din stated seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>New tears formed in Cobb’s eyes. He pulled Din close again and reveled in the feeling of Din’s hands rubbing his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff cleared his throat and laughed. “Alright, Cowboy, head back over-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Jeff,” Din interrupted. He laughed as Jeff gave him a look that seemed to only be saved for when all-stars decided to sass him. “Sorry,” he said hurriedly, “it’s just that I don’t know if we’re going to win this and it may be my only time to do it. So if it’s alright, I have something I’d like to say to Cobb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff nodded and waved his hand for Din to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to Cobb, Din laughed lightly at his confused expression. “Cobb,” he spoke softly. “You can’t predict anything out here, it’s not possible. I didn’t come into this game three years ago thinking I’d come out of it with someone as amazing as you in my life. Our story started on an island much like this, on Survivor. I felt it was only right for it to continue on Survivor. So,” Din reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box. He kept his eyes on Cobb’s as he slowly sank down to kneel in the hot sand. He opened the box to reveal a ring; half wooden, half clear resin with a small cut of a woven weed stem inside it, one that Cobb recognised all too well. “Cobb Vanth, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb fell to his knees, wincing slightly at the pain, pulling Din into a crushing kiss. At this point, he didn’t care if it was going to hurt to stop. He pulled back, brushing their noses against each other. “Yes,” he whispered only loud enough for Din to hear, tears forming in his eyes. “Yes, of course I will.” He placed another small kiss on Din’s lips. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Din spoke against Cobb’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff cleared his throat, bringing both men back to the reality of the game. “So, let’s get this clear,” Jeff laughed out. “You said ‘yes’ right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb laughed pressing his cheek against Din’s head, enjoying the feeling of the softness of his hair ticking his ear. “Yes, I said ‘yes.’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din took the ring out of the box and reached behind him to pull Cobb’s arm off of his shoulder. He smiled brightly as he slid it onto Cobb’s finger, remembering when he watched the part of their season where Cobb slid the woven ring into the same place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright you two,” Jeff said. “Sorry to break this up, but we have a challenge to get to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged one last kiss before parting and they each moved away to take their places. The father of one of Cobb’s tribemates shook Din’s hand with a smile as he joined the loved ones. Cobb’s tribe patted him on the back, Omera taking Cobb’s hand to get a better look at the ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aright,” Jeff called, clapping his hands together. “Unless anyone has any other pressing questions to ask.” Everyone laughed. “Let’s get to the challenge, then.” All the players stood up a little straighter. “Today, the challenge will involve both you and your loved one. We’re going to see how good you can communicate. You will be blindfolded and your loved one is going to guide you through a maze, over and under obstacles. You’ll have to race to collect five necklaces with the help of your loved one. First person to have all the necklaces collected and be back on your mat with your loved one wins reward. Sounds simple but if you fail to communicate, it will prove extremely difficult. Let’s get started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb felt on top of the world. To him, he felt like he was back at home, recreating challenges for Grogu to take part in. Din had the louder voice between them, so that was also a plus in his books. He adored every direction Din called, utterly in love with hearing his voice. He had collected two of the necklaces and truly felt they would win the challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din tried to call out his name but it was too late. Cobb hadn’t ducked far enough down and managed to bang the side of his head on the bar he had meant to go under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cowboy, are you okay?” Jeff called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb laughed and gave a thumbs up in Jeff’s general direction. He turned himself around a few times, attempting to regain his bearings when Din spotted the growing patch of dark red soaking into the yellow buff around Cobb’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeff, he’s not alright,” Din called quickly, already getting in the position to hop off of the tower he stood on as soon as Jeff gave him the go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff snapped his gaze to Cobb. “Everybody stop!” He called. “Stay where you are. Din, come down here. Medical!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb reached up and touched his temple. He couldn’t see still but he could feel the warmth and the wetness on his fingers and knew he must have hit his head much harder than he had thought. Din met Cobb down in the maze and guided Cobb to take a seat on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The medic rushed to them and lowered Cobb’s blindfold just enough to see the gash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Cobb asked quickly. He felt fine, maybe a little sting. If it weren’t for the warmth against his face, he wouldn’t have even known he was really injured. He leaned into Din’s touch as he sat behind him, lightly rubbing his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The medic spoke up, “Just a bit of a gash, Cobb. You hit your head pretty hard back there. You’re fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb sat as still as he could, trying not to wince too harshly at the pain when his temple was touched with something cold. He still couldn’t see but he was grateful that Din was there. This would have been much scarier if he was alone with strangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell us, mostly Cobb because he still can’t even see,” Jeff said softly, “what the diagnosis is? Is he okay to continue the challenge or is he done?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tone in his voice reminded Cobb just a little too much of when Jeff had to explain to him that he was being pulled from the game so close to the end. The wave of anxiety that washed over him made his ears ring and a tear was running down his face before he even had a chance to fight it. He reached blindly for Din’s hand, only realizing once he had it how badly his hands were shaking, Din’s tight grip attempting to steady him. “I don’t want to be evaced again,” he whispered, his voice trembling. He felt Din’s arm wrap tightly around him and he held his hand a little tighter, the one thing grounding him in the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not getting evaced,” the medic explained. “It’s a pretty nasty gash, not deep, just long.” The medic traced lightly above the wound to let Cobb know exactly where it was. “It doesn’t need stitches. The blood made it seem a lot worse than it is but now that it’s mostly clean, I can say that so long as it’s kept clean and bandaged up, the worst case is you’ll have a pretty wicked scar on your temple to show off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone gave a sigh of relief, even the players who had stopped in their tracks near them. Cobb was thankful that people understood how badly he didn’t want to leave the game again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, in that case,” Jeff said, his voice a little lighter now that the weight of that question had been answered. “What about the challenge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The medic sighed and paused for a moment. “Well, I suppose that’s up to Cobb. I don’t see any reason why he can’t continue. I can easily patch this up and he can go about the challenge, I’d just want to patch it up better once he’s done. But Cobb, that’s unless you’re in pain or feeling lightheaded, it’s entirely up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m finishing the challenge,” Cobb stated quickly. He wasn’t going to let something like this keep him from seeing Din. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you start to feel at all lightheaded, you let us know,” Jeff said sternly. “Really, Cowboy, we’ll stop the challenge if you do, it’s not a problem. I’d rather stop then have you push yourself too hard.” Cobb nodded. “Okay. Din, go back up to the stand. Cowboy, medic will patch you up. Let’s get back to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din squeezed his hand one last time, placing a soft kiss to Cobb’s hair before standing and making his way back to the stand. He was determined now more than ever to win this challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cobb, wins reward!” Jeff called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb pulled the blood soaked buff and blind fold off from over his eyes and tossed them on the ground. He let his eyes adjust to the light as Din wrapped his arms around him tightly, kissing his cheek. As Cobb’s vision came back into focus, the first thing he saw was Din’s eyes as he smiled at him and for a moment, he was no longer in the game. For a moment it was just them in the entire universe. Cobb wondered if this is how it would feel on their wedding day. He was almost certain it would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men made their way next to Jeff as he recounted what they won. Cobb was looking forward to a night not only away from camp but with Din. He took Din’s hand and held it tightly, almost attempting to convince himself that he was real and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cowboy, I want medical to take another look at that gash and then you two can head on over to the boat.” Jeff clapped his hands together and smiled. “As for the rest of you, say bye to your loved ones and head back to camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb watched sadly as everyone said their goodbyes. He wished he had been given the option of taking someone. He would have taken Omera, he had already known that. But he wasn’t going to complain that it was only him and Din. He needed to just be with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The medics finished cleaning his injury and gave him instructions of how to handle it after he showered on the boat. Din gave them his promise that he would help with it which seemed to make them happy. With a final question about how Cobb was feeling, the newly engaged couple were sent off on a motorboat to be taken to the ship they were staying on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb wiped the mirror of steam in the bathroom after his shower. He turned his head a little to get a better look at his wound. It was already on its way to healing but the pain of it had finally set in. He had been as careful as he could to not disturb it while washing his hair, even having Din lend a hand when he realized it was much harder to shampoo and rinse around a cut than he had thought. Now looking at it in the mirror without the dirt from his hair making it darker, he could see that it wasn’t deep, just a long cut running from just above his ear to his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the bathroom after treating and wrapping his wound and smiled at the sight of Din stretched out on the bed reading a book. Cobb let his body fall a little to the side, resting his shoulder against the door frame. He had missed just observing him so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din looked up from the book and smiled brightly. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb laughed  little. “My head hurts but I’m excited to have a pretty awesome scar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the only person in the world who would be excited to have a scar,” Din laughed out with a soft scoff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb took the few steps to the bed and sat next to Din’s legs. “Imagine how cool it’ll be when someone asks where I got the scar from and I get to tell them I got it on Survivor!” He sounded far too excited even to his own ears but he really didn’t care. He was incredibly happy. Happy that he wasn’t pulled from the game. Happy that he was with Din. Despite the anxiety caused from the injury, he could easily state that it was one of his favorite days to date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din sat up and took Cobb’s hand, lightly pulling him to lay down beside him. They settled down with Cobb’s head resting on Din’s chest, just like they would back home. Din ran his fingers softly through Cobb’s hair, careful not to touch the injury by mistake. “How’s the game been so far?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb knew it was an innocent question. It was a question that made sense to ask, especially given that Din knew the game personally. But Cobb wished he hadn’t asked. He tilted his face into Din’s shirt, trying to memorize the scent he already knew so well. He couldn’t answer. He knew the answer would be negative. He didn’t want Din to worry about him more than he knew he already was. He was too exhausted physically and mentally to stop his tears from falling. He held them back for so long at camp - through every fight with a tribemate, every frustrating day they didn't catch any fish, every injury. But now he was with Din and he knew he didn’t have to hold them back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Din heard a sniffle and the coolness of his shirt against his chest, his heart shattered. He pulled Cobb up so they could lay next to each other. He wiped a few stray tears away from Cobb’s face with his thumbs. “What’s wrong?” Din’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just-” Cobb’s voice broke. “Last game went so well and this one is just-” He closed his eyes, causing more tears to fall. He took a shaky breath. “It’s been rough,” he finally got out. “Everything out here reminds me of you and it drives me crazy. Fennec came back,” he chuckled lightly as Din perked up a little hearing their friend’s name, “so at least I had her after the merge but she got voted off three Tribals ago.” He leaned forward and rested their foreheads together. “I can’t wait to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din pulled him closer, allowing Cobb to let his emotions out. He understood. Not even in the terms of knowing the game. He had spent most nights after Grogu fell asleep holding Cobb’s pillow. He tried to stay strong for Grogu, he was worried enough about Cobb without having to know Din was as well. So Din spent his days keeping them both busy to keep their minds off of it and at night he would let his own emotions out as quietly as he could, trying to take in the little bit of Cobb’s scent left on the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cobb had run out of tears to cry he took a shaky breath and pulled away just enough to wipe his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “It’s just a game. I need to keep telling myself that, it’s just a game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din shook his head quickly and placed a soft kiss to Cobb’s forehead. “I’m so proud of you.” When Cobb scoffed he placed his hand gently under Cobb’s chin to bring his face up towards his. “Seriously. Playing this game once is hard enough. Playing it a second time- I can’t even imagine. I am so incredibly proud of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb smiled brightly. He thought how strange it was to smile genuinely. He had missed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Din said with a nudge to Cobb’s arm. “Let’s go eat and get you some water. Don’t want you to get dehydrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb scoffed out a laugh as he got off the bed to follow Din out of the suite. “Yeah, don’t want to do that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner on the deck of the boat was perfect. They were able to watch the sunset over a nearby island and the way Din’s eyes lit up as the stars began to appear was priceless to Cobb. He was thankful that Din had played the game. He might be away from camp and unable to strategize with his alliance, but running ideas past Din made up for it. He was able to see situations from a different point of view, letting Cobb see better ways to go about them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At dessert, they both fell silent. Cobb lowered his gaze and spun the ring around on his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Din asked as he set his bowl of ice cream aside and rested his arms on the table. “I knew for a while I wanted to use the ring I made you but I didn’t know how to do it without you noticing it was gone. Then you decided to come back on the show and it gave me an opportunity I didn’t know if I’d get again.” He spoke fast, his hands fidgeting, suddenly nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb looked up and chuckled, loving when Din rambled. “I love it.” He reached across the table and took Din’s hand. He liked the way the ring pressed into his knuckle and Din interlocked their fingers, reminding him that it was there. ”I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Din whispered, his voice threatening to break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb tilted his head a little, his eyes turning quickly from soft to worried. “What’s wrong, Darlin’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din sighed heavily. He knew Cobb didn’t need him breaking down right now. He needed him to be strong. He needed to not feel guilty for leaving. “I miss you,” he decided on simply. He shook his head lightly and took his hands away from Cobb’s to bring them up to hold his face. He needed to be strong, Cobb needed him to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing from his seat, Cobb made his way around the table. He placed his hand lightly on Din’s arm, causing him to drop his hand from his face and bring his teary gaze up to Cobb. “Let’s go to bed,” Cobb whispered, tugging a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither spoke as they made their way to the bedroom. They moved around each other easily, as they would if they were back at home. It wasn’t until they were under the covers, their arms tightly around each other that the silence was finally broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really scared me today,” Din spoke, his voice barely audible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was pretty scared today,” Cobb admitted. He pulled away just enough to look up at Din but the other man refused to meet his eyes. “It wasn’t your fault that I got hurt.” He knew where Din’s mind was, the same place it was three years ago. He knew Din had some overwhelming need to protect those he cared about and while Cobb appreciated his concern, he wished he didn’t have to endure the guilt anxiety he always faced when he was unable to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din sighed deeply, tears returning to his eyes, no longer trying to keep them away. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He just sighed again and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darlin’,” Cobb said in what was a normal volume but in the quiet of the room sounded loud. It served its purpose in bringing Din’s gaze back to his, Cobb’s heart aching as he saw Din’s tears. He mirrored the action of wiping them as Din had done for him earlier. “It was not your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have been paying more attention,” Din defended. “I should have warned you, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb crashed their lips together, silencing his mind more importantly than his words. Din hummed into the kiss and pulled Cobb closer. His hand out of habit found its way to Cobb’s hair, earning a hiss of pain as his fingers brushed over Cobb’s bandage, causing them to pull away. They took a moment to just stare at each other, the love evident in both their eyes. Both felt, for at least that moment, the weight of the day and the last few weeks lift off of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cobb sighed, nestling his head to Din’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din pressed a kiss to Cobb’s hair. “For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb gave a soft laugh. “For coming out here.” He tightened his arms around Din. “I needed this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Din whispered. “I would miss it for anything, Starshine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb smiled brightly, always adoring the rare times Din used that name for him. He always saved it for the softest and calmest moments between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled in for sleep but just laid in silence for a long time, neither really wanting to sleep. They just wanted to hold each other for as long as they could, not worrying about the game or the other players. They both thought about when Cobb had been evaced and they had found themselves in a no-so-different situation than the one they were in now. Just two people calming each other’s anxieties with a simple embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb eventually couldn’t tell if Din was asleep or not. His breathing was calm enough that he could have been, but Din very rarely fell asleep before him. Cobb always thought it was a habit from watching over Grogu, but he was never really certain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darlin’?” he whispered as gently as he could. If Din was asleep, there was no chance it would disturb him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Starshine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed happily and lifted his head a little. “What do you think about a beach wedding?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din hummed. “Seems appropriate. Is Grogu going to be our ring bearer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’d be pretty upset if he wasn’t,” Cobb laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Din whispered with a nod. “How’s purple for our main color?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purple?” Cobb asked. When Din nodded he shifted a little to look up at him better. “Why purple?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din smiled brightly, his eyes so full of love it made Cobb’s heart skip. “It was our merging color. We finally got to be together at the merge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb closed the short distance and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. He pulled away quickly, laughing as Din leaned in to follow his lips. “Purple sounds amazing, Darlin’.” He laid back down and held Din tightly. “I can’t wait to marry you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning went by far too quickly for either of their liking. After a quick cup of coffee they were put on a motor boat and on their way back to camp. Din held Cobb’s hand the entire morning, not wanting to let any space pass between them, fearing they might not get the chance to reconnect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the camp came into sight, Cobb could see Omera waving at them from the beach. Cobb smiled and waved back, the ring catching his eye as he lifted his hand. He spun it with his thumb as he brought his hand back down and smiled brightly. At least after Din left he would still have this reminder of him. It felt the same as when Din left him the original stem ring last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din walked him up to the shore and gave him a deep but short kiss. “You stop getting hurt,” he mumbled against his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb let out a soft laugh. “I’ll try my best. This game likes seeing me get hurt.” He wrapped his arms tightly around Din. “Tell Grogu I love him so much. I miss him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He misses you too,” Din admitted. He had tried not to tell Cobb how worried the boy was for him. “We’ll both be there at the airport when you come home, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb nodded and took a deep breath. “Just a little bit longer.” He smiled despite his heart breaking at the idea of having to let Din go. “And then we can start properly planning our wedding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one final kiss they finally let go. Din waved once he was back on the motor boat, and then he was disappearing into the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb took a deep shaky breath and nodded. He turned on his heel and smiled as best he could at Omera. “So,” he spoke as steadily as he could, “what’d I miss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nineteen days later, Cobb got off the plane, a bounce in his step that he had been missing last time he left the game. This time he wasn’t heading back to an empty apartment. This time he was headed home to family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobb looked down to see a blur of Grogu’s green hat as he ran to him, throwing his arms around Cobb’s legs. His eyes flicked up to Din quickly who was smiling brightly. Cobb felt the happiest of tears fill his eyes. While Cobb had long considered the boy to be his son, it was the first time Grogu had ever called him “Dad.” Cobb knelt down and pulled the boy into a tight hug, not ever wanting to let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was the game?” Grogu asked excitedly, seemingly not realizing the impact that his single word had on both his fathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?” Cobb looked between the two people he loved most in the universe. “I think I won.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fic was honestly very self-indulgent and nothing else. I really started this as a one-shot that I assumed nobody else would enjoy, I just wanted to put it out into the universe because I wanted to read it and knew nobody else would write it. So the fact that people have actually enjoyed this and let me have fun with it means the world to me. </p><p>I left things open so I have the opportunity to go back and make a collection out of it, maybe add some random one-shots about Cobb and Boba's alliance or Fennec and Din's. Maybe I'll even add some proper Migs/Boba stuff in there. I'm not sure yet.</p><p>Thank you all for going on this fun little journey with me! And if you're wondering, yes, Cobb did win.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>